Onverwachte Huwelijksnacht
by dracogirly
Summary: COMPLEET! Ginny en Harry staan op het punt te gaan trouwen tot een ongenodigde huwelijksgast onverwachte onthullingen doet. HPDM


**Onverwachte Huwelijksnacht**

Liefdevol keek Harry op naar z'n verloofde, over een paar minuten zelfs vrouw. Hij glimlachte naar haar terwijl hij erover nadacht hoe erg hij het wel niet getroffen had met haar. Ginny glimlachte terug naar Harry. Blij dat ze zich over een paar minuten eindelijk echt mevrouw Potter kon noemen. Toen ze hem voor het eerst zag wist ze het gelijk, hij was de man voor haar. En over een paar minuten zou iedereen in de toverwereld dit ook eindelijk weten. Het had even geduurd voordat ze Harry eindelijk had weten te overtuigen, maar nu was het dan toch zover.

Harry keek opnieuw met een blik vol liefde naar Ginny. Hij zag hoe haar opgestoken rode haar sterk afstak tegen de witte trouwjurk die ze droeg. Hij richtte z'n blik weer op de dominee die hij tot dan toe eigenlijk bijna niet aangekeken had.

"Als er nog iemand bezwaar heeft tegen het huwelijk, laat deze dan nu spreken of voor eeuwig zwijgen."

Er volgde een stilte nadat de dominee deze woorden sprak en Ginny en Harry keken elkaar weer verliefd aan. Net toen de dominee weer verder wilde gaan doorbrak een stem de stilte die tot dan toe in de kerk heerste.

"Ik heb bezwaar."

Geschrokken keek het bruidspaar om en ook alle genodigden draaiden zich geschokt en nieuwsgierig om. Daar, midden in het gangpad, stond Draco Malfidus met een prachtig lichtgrijs gewaad volgens de laatste tovenaarsmode. Met grote zekere stappen liep hij naar voren voor hij een paar meter van het bruidspaar vandaan tot stilstand kwam. De gasten waren duidelijk geschokt van deze gebeurtenis en geroezemoes vulde de kerk. Dit werd duidelijk één van de grootste tovenaarsschandalen aller tijden en ze waren vereerd dat ze hierbij mochten zijn.

"Malfidus wat doe jij hier?", zei Harry terwijl hij Draco kwaad aankeek. Was het nog niet genoeg voor hem dat hij al z'n jaren op Zweistein tot een hel had gemaakt? Moest hij nu ook nog de, volgens vele, mooiste dag van zijn leven verknallen? "Ik kan me niet herinneren dat ik je een uitnodiging heb gestuurd",spatte Harry terwijl hij wachtte op een weerwoord van Draco.

De genodigden zaten nu zowat op het puntje van hun stoel om alles maar goed te kunnen verstaan wat er gezegd werd.

"Ik accepteer je excuses voor het feit dat jullie uitnodiging mij niet op tijd heeft bereikt. De uil was hem vast verloren. Gelukkig voor jou las ik in de krant over dit 'society huwelijk' en kon er dus voor zorgen dat ik hier op tijd was", zei Draco gladjes. Harry keek Draco woedend aan en had daardoor niet in de gaten dat zijn verloofde nogal bleek begon te worden.

"En het feit dat ik je hier misschien niet wilde hebben is nooit in je opgekomen?", zei Harry boos.

"Natuurlijk niet", zei Draco met een grijns. "Zonder mij erbij is immers geen enkel feest compleet."

"Waarom verpest je mijn huwelijk?", zei Harry boos. "Ik weet dat Ginny een prachtige vrouw is, maar ze ziet toch echt niets in jou. Dus als je ons nu weer verder wilt laten gaan", zei Harry terwijl hij z'n best deed rustig te blijven. Zijn woorden hadden echter niet het gewenste resultaat. In tegendeel zelf, Draco begon te lachen.

"Ik zou maar zeggen dat het goed is dat ze geen interesse in mij had", zei Draco met een beetje zuurkijkende blik.

"Hoe bedoel je dat?", zei Harry terwijl zijn ogen inmiddels wel vuur leken te spugen. Hoewel hij het geen fijn idee vond dat Malfidus misschien wel interesse had in haar, op deze manier reageren en zo min doen over haar was ook weer niet goed.

"Laten we zeggen dat ze bepaalde delen mist die ik wel in mijn partner zoek. Jij bent meer mijn type", zei Draco met een grijns terwijl hij Harry eens goed op en neer bekeek.

Harry voelde zijn gezicht rood worden onder Draco's blik en probeerde zich snel weer te herstellen. Hoe kon hij nu gaan blozen onder Draco's blik, het was zijn vijand. Bovendien stond hij op het punt om met Ginny te trouwen en was hij er ook vrij zeker van dat hij op vrouwen viel.

"Waarom ben je tegen dit huwelijk", zei Harry terwijl zijn hand naar die van Ginny zocht. Hopend dat Draco dan zou stoppen om hem zo te bestuderen. Draco deed z'n mond open om wat te zeggen, maar Ginny onderbrak hem snel.

"Zullen we weer verdergaan met de ceremonie? Het is duidelijk dat hij alleen hier is om onze bruiloft te verpesten."

"Als je dat doet bega je een hele grote fout", zei Draco snel terwijl hij Harry aankeek.

Harry keek van Ginny naar Draco. Hij wist dat Ginny gelijk had maar zijn interesse was toch gepikt en hij was nieuwsgierig naar wat Draco te zeggen had. Zijn bruiloft was nu toch al verstoord, vijf minuten meer of minder maakte ook niet veel meer uit.

"Waarom bega ik dan een fout?", zei Harry terwijl hij z'n blik op Draco richtte.

"Alsjeblieft Harry kunnen we niet gewoon verdergaan", zei Ginny terwijl ze aan Harry's arm trok Haar ogen schoten een beetje wild heen en weer en het was duidelijk dat ze koste wat kost wilde voorkomen wat Draco ging zeggen. Harry negeerde haar echter en hield zijn blik op Draco gericht.

"We zijn niet altijd beste vrienden geweest Potter."

Harry maakte een geluid van ongeloof maar onderbrak Draco niet.

"Ik was eerst niet van plan geweest om te komen, maar ik kon je deze fout toch niet laten maken."

Draco stopte even met praten en merkte hoe stil de kerk was geworden, allemaal nieuwsgierig naar wat hij ging zeggen. Hij glansde even naar Ginny die inmiddels lijkwit was en haar karakter kennende hem ieder moment kon onderbreken, dus hij ging snel verder.

"Je gevoelens voor je verloofde zijn niet echt."

Harry keek Draco even ongelovig aan voor hij in lachen uitbarstte. "Wil jij me nu gaan vertellen wat ik wel en niet voel voor mijn verloofde?", zei Harry verbaasd.

"Ik weet…", begon Draco maar Harry onderbrak hem.

"Hoe durf je mijn bruiloft te onderbreken en hoe durf je mijn gevoelens voor haar in twijfel te trekken."

"Oh nee", zei Draco terwijl hij met z'n hoofd schudde. "Ik ben ervan overtuigt dat je denkt dat je van haar houdt", zei Draco terwijl hij Harry strak aankeek en hem zo min of meer dwong om terug te kijken. "En misschien houdt je ook wel echt van haar, maar dat is niet wat je nu voelt. Wat je nu voelt is valse liefde, het zijn niet eens je eigen gevoelens."

Opnieuw lachte Harry hoewel er niet echt veel humor inzat.

"Dus je suggereert wat?", zei Harry terwijl hij Draco niet gelovend aankeek. "Dat ze me een liefdesdrank ofzo heeft toegediend?"

"Precies", zei Draco kalm.

"Hij liegt", zei Ginny meteen. Op haar nog steeds bleke huid waren nu rode vlekken in haar nek te zien die haar woede aangaven.

"Ik lieg?", zei Draco met opgeheven wenkbrauw terwijl hij Ginny hard aanstaarde. "Dus je wilt zeggen dat al die dosissen liefdesdrank die je aan het einde van ons vijfde jaar op Zweinstein kocht niet voor Harry waren. Dat alle dosissen liefdesdrank die je later in mijn toverdrankenwinkel kocht niet voor hem bestemd waren? Wemel wil je ons dan soms vertellen dat al die dosissen drank voor je uil waren?", zei Draco terwijl hij Ginny strak aankeek. Ginny sputterde om snel een antwoord te vinden. Ze wierp Draco een kwade blik toe terwijl ze zich snel naar Harry draaide.

"Ik hou van je Harry. Geloof alsjeblieft niets van de onzin die hij je verteld", zei Ginny terwijl ze opnieuw Harry's arm stevig beetpakte.

"Jouw gevoelens zijn vast echt Wemel. Het zijn meer zijn gevoelens die hier de vraag zijn", zei Draco met een doordringende blik op Harry.

Harry keek van Draco naar Ginny, niet goed wetend wie hij nu moest geloven. Als het waar was wat Draco zei dan waren zijn gevoelens voor Ginny misschien wel helemaal niet echt. Dan was dit allemaal één grote leugen en kon hij dus onmogelijk met haar trouwen. Aan de andere kant, wie zegt dat Draco dit niet gewoon allemaal verzonnen had? Hij draaide zich naar Ginny en keek haar diep in de ogen.

"Ginny", hij haalde een keer diep adem, zelf amper gelovend dat hij deze vraag nu aan haar ging stellen. "Is het waar dat je me liefdesdrank hebt toegediend?", zijn stem brak een beetje terwijl hij deze woorden sprak.

"Harry", zei Ginny terwijl ze met haar ogen en stem hem leek te smeken erover op te houden en gewoon verder te gaan met de ceremonie. Harry had echter eerst een antwoordt nodig voordat hij dit kon doen.

"Heb jij me liefdesdrank toegediend?", vroeg hij opnieuw terwijl hij op antwoord wachtte.

Ginny keek even weg bij Harry terwijl ze slikte. Ze wist dat ze nooit tegen hem zou kunnen liegen.

"Ja", fluisterde ze bijna, maar Harry verstond het toch. Hij sloot even z'n ogen terwijl de pijn door z'n lichaam leek te stromen. Hij had het gevoel alsof hij zojuist vol in z'n gezicht geraakt was. Hij knipperde even met z'n ogen om opkomende tranen tegen te houden terwijl hij z'n blik weer op Ginny richtte. De pijn en verdriet waren duidelijk in z'n ogen af te lezen en Ginny slikte toen ze dit zag. Ze had hem nooit pijn willen doen. Ze wilde hem alleen maar gelukkig maken samen met haar.

"Harry", zei ze terwijl ze hem probeerde vast te pakken.

Harry schudde slechts z'n hoofd en deed een stap naar achteren zodat hij buiten haar bereik was.

"Waarom?", was het enige wat hij kon zeggen terwijl zijn beschuldigende blik op haar gericht bleef.

Ze kon de pijn in zijn ogen niet langer aanzien en keek omlaag naar de vloer.

"Ik hou van je."

Harry schudde slechts z'n hoofd. Teleurgesteld in haar, maar vooral ook teleurgesteld in zichzelf. Niet langer hadden ze nog erg in de vele toeschouwers die stilletjes meeluisterde.

"Hoelang", zei hij, wel niet in staat lijkend om volledige zinnen te vormen.

"Jaar zes op Zweinstein", antwoordde Ginny zacht.

Er ging een schok door de vele toeschouwers maar Harry knikte slechts bedroefd. Hij had genoeg gehoord en met grote stappen liep hij de kerk uit. Verschillende mensen probeerden hem te stoppen of met hem te praten, maar hij ontweek ze behendig. De bruiloft ging niet door en de roddelpersen konden beginnen met dit schokkende verhaal.

---

Die avond zat Harry aan de bar van een beetje duister cafeetje. Hij sloeg met grote slokken z'n tweede vuurwhisky achterover en gebaarde aan de barman om hem weer bij te vullen. Het branden in z'n keel merkte hij amper, het was immers niets vergeleken met de pijn en verraad die hij voelde door Ginny.

"Geef mij maar hetzelfde", zei een stem naast hem terwijl Harry voelde hoe er iemand op de barstoel naast hem ging zitten.

De barman vulde Harry's glas bij voor hij nog een glas vuurwhisky op de bar zette. Harry keek even op om te zien wie er naast hem was gaan zitten en was verbaasd om Draco Malfidus te zien.

"Ik had mijn huwelijksnacht toch wat anders voorgesteld", zei Harry terwijl hij de drank in z'n glas wat liet ronddraaien zodat de rook van het sterke goedje afkwam.

Draco knikte, niet goed wetend wat hij moest zeggen. Voorzichtig nam hij een slokje van zijn drank voor hij het weer neerzette.

"Ik kan niet eens mijn eigen gevoelens meer vertrouwen", zei Harry terwijl hij wat hardhandig z'n glas neerzette. "Ik dacht dat ik van haar hield, dat ik samen met haar oud wilde worden. Maar nu twijfel ik overal aan", zei Harry terwijl hij een grote slok vuurwhisky nam.

"Misschien houdt je wel echt van haar", zei Draco die voor de verandering een keer niet een hatelijke opmerking maakte. Harry haalde z'n neus op en schudde z'n hoofd.

"Dan had ze dit niet moeten doen. Jij bent zo ongeveer de enige waar ik nog zeker van ben over m'n gevoelens. Ik weet tenminste zeker dat ik je haat", sleurde Harry terwijl hij de rest van zijn glas leegdronk en onmiddellijk weer naar de barman gebaarde om hem bij te vullen.

Bij deze woorden was er even een korte flits van pijn te zien op Draco's gelaat, maar hij wist het snel weer te verbergen. Harry was veel te dronken om het gemerkt te hebben.

"Hoewel, zelfs daar begin ik nu over te twijfelen", zei Harry bedenkelijk terwijl hij wachtte totdat de barman hem bij zou vullen. "Ik bedoel, als je me echt zou haten waarom zou je dit dan zeggen over die liefdesdrank. Waarom niet wachten tot nadat ik getrouwd ben of het gewoon helemaal nooit zeggen", zei Harry bedachtzaam terwijl hij tevreden toekeek hoe z'n glas weer gevuld werd.

"Misschien omdat ik je wel niet haat", zei Draco kalm voor hij snel z'n glas leegdronk. Voor Harry nog maar tijd had om hierop te reageren gooide Draco z'n verschuldigde geld neer en liep snel het café uit terwijl hij voelde hoe Harry's ogen in z'n rug boorde.

---

Welke gek klopte er nou weer midden in de nacht op zijn deur? Geïrriteerd opende hij de deur.

"Wat?", schreeuwde hij half terwijl hij keek wie hem durfde te storen. Hij was verbaast om een duidelijk dronken Harry tegen zijn deurpost aan te zien leunen.

"Hallo Draco", sleurde Harry met een glimlach op z'n gezicht.

Draco negeerde het gebruik van zijn voornaam en keek Harry onderzoekend aan.

"Potter wat doe je hier?", zei Draco verbaasd.

"Je denkt toch niet dat je zomaar weg kan gaan nadat je me verteld dat je me niet haat", zei Harry die nog verassend goed in staat was om volledige zinnen te vormen.

"Dat ging anders prima", zei Draco kort.

"Weet je, ik heb eens nagedacht", zei Harry op geheimzinnige toon.

"Ach, er is een eerste keer voor alles niet waar?"

Harry liet zich door Draco's opmerking niet uit het veld slaan en ging verder.

"Ik haat jou ook niet", zei Harry voor hij opnieuw in lachen uitbarstte.

Draco schudde z'n hoofd maar kon met Harry's aanstekende lach een kleine glimlach niet onderdrukken.

"Whooo Potter, wat ben je aan het doen?", zei Draco lichtelijk geschrokken toen hij zag dat Harry hem naar binnen duwde en zelf ook naar binnen kwam. Harry grijnsde slechts terwijl hij Draco tegen de muur aanduwde en vlak voor hem ging staan. Draco rook de geur van drank die op hem afkwam en duwde Harry een beetje van zich af. Hoewel zijn lichaam wel van Harry's nabijheid genoot, wist hij dat het verkeerd was om nu iets te doen. Eerst moest hij Harry weer nuchter zien te krijgen want het was duidelijk dat hij niet gestopt was met drinken nadat hij was weggegaan.

Harry keek hem nu echter behoorlijk teleurgesteld aan.

"Ik dacht dat je me niet haatte", zei Harry beteuterd terwijl hij een pruillipje opzette.

Draco onderdrukte zijn eerste reactie om te lachen, wetend dat Harry in zijn dronken staat waarschijnlijk geen flauw idee had wat hij aan het doen was.

"Ik haat je ook niet", zei Draco vlug. "Waarom gaan we niet wat drinken", zei Draco terwijl hij richting de keuken liep. Het was eigenlijk meer iets wat huiselfen moesten doen, maar hij wilde niet dat Harry hoorde wat hij bestelde.

"Ja", zei Harry terwijl er een grote lach op z'n gezicht verscheen. "Vuurwhisky."

"Zoiets ja", mompelde Draco terwijl hij wat rommelde in de kastjes. Eindelijk vond hij het flesje wat hij zocht en schonk voorzichtig wat in een glas. Dit moest er wel voor zorgen dat Harry zo weer nuchter was. Als er wat tussen hen beide zou gebeuren, zou dat zonder de invloed van drankjes zijn.

"Alsjeblieft", zei Draco terwijl hij het glas aan Harry gaf. Harry keek een beetje bedenkelijk naar de kleine hoeveelheid in het glas, maar pakte het toch aan. In één grote slok schonk hij het naar binnen en greep daarna onmiddellijk naar z'n hoofd.

"Het is een drankje dat je gelijk nuchter maakt", hoorde hij Draco in de verte zeggen. Hij had echter geen tijd om echt over de betekenis van deze woorden na te denken aangezien hij op dit moment het gevoel had dat zijn hoofd in tweeën werd gescheurd. Als hij niet beter wist zou hij zeggen dat Voldemort weer bezig was.

"De pijn zal ieder moment wel verdwijnen", zei Draco kalm.

Harry had hier echter z'n twijfels over en begon te denken dat Draco hem op dit moment misschien wel aan het vermoorden was. Eindelijk leek de pijn toch wat te zakken en Harry's nog wat pijnlijke gezicht richtte zich op Draco.

"Probeerde je me te vermoorden ofzo?"

Draco keek Harry slechts afkeurend aan. "Volgens mij had je daar geen hulp bij nodig. Je was al aardig op weg met de hoeveelheid drank die je op had", zei Draco rustig.

"Hè ja, hoe zou dat toch komen?", zei Harry kwaad hoewel hij geen idee had waarom hij zo boos tegen Draco deed. "Misschien omdat mijn verloofde me al jaren liefdesdrank heeft toegediend."

"Had je liever gehad dat ik het je niet vertelde?", zei Draco nu ook kwaad, geen zin om het slachtoffer te zijn van Harry's woede.

"Natuurlijk niet", zei Harry fel.

"Waarom ben je hier?", zei Draco die inmiddels spijt had dat hij de deur had opengedaan en niet gewoon in zijn bed was blijven liggen. Het was even stil voordat Harry z'n blik weer op Draco richtte.

"Jij zei dat je me niet haatte," zei Harry een beetje bedenkelijk, niet zeker wetend of dit inderdaad het geval was.

"Dat heb ik inderdaad gezegd", zei Draco met opgetrokken wenkbrauw wachtend totdat Harry verder zou gaan.

"Waarom?", vroeg Harry.

"Waarom ik je niet haat?", zei Draco verrast. "Is dat echt zo belangrijk?"

"Voor mij wel", zei Harry terwijl hij z'n ogen op Draco's gezicht gericht hield.

"Ik denk dat ik gewoon niet langer reden had om jou te haten. Nooit echt gehad eigenlijk. Misschien ben ik je wel anders gaan zien", zei Draco terwijl hij Harry's blik vasthield.

"Wat? Je las over wat een grote held ik wel niet ben en besloot dat je die maar beter niet kon haten", zei Harry boos om zijn plotselinge teleurstelling te verbergen.

"Zie ik eruit als iemand die al jouw jubelverhalen uit de ochtendprofeet leest? Laten we zeggen dat ik je ben gaan begrijpen."

"Als je me zo goed begrijpt waarom zeg jij me dan niet waarom ik hier ben", zei Harry spottend.

"Je wilt weten waarom je hier bent?", sprak Draco terwijl hij naar Harry toeliep en vlak voor hem stopte. "Hierom", zei Draco voor hij z'n lippen op die van Harry drukte en met zijn hand Harry's hoofd beet hield zodat hij niet gelijk weg kon stappen. Harry opende z'n mond om te protesteren maar Draco maakte hier gebruik van door zijn tong in Harry's mond te duwen en zo eventuele protesten tegen te houden. Toen Draco eindelijk bij Harry weg stapte was er een blos op Harry's gezicht te zien. Zijn lippen waren donkerrood en ze tintelde nog van waar Draco's lippen zojuist waren geweest.

"Ik…", zei Harry verbaast.

"Wat Potter?", onderbrak Draco hem fel. "Ga me nou niet vertellen dat je geen homo bent? Je maakt mij niet wijs dat je niet genoot van die zoen."

Harry keek even verrast voordat een vastberaden blik het overnam. "Ik wilde zeggen dat ik me nog nooit zo levendig gevoeld had", zei Harry terwijl hij Draco strak aankeek. Voordat Draco hier ook nog maar iets op kon zeggen duwde Harry zijn lippen opnieuw op die van Draco terwijl zijn handen in Draco's zachte lokken terechtkwamen.

Gezegd kon worden dat de nacht heel anders eindigde dan hij de avond ervoor voor mogelijk had gehouden.

**Einde**


End file.
